


Remember me

by Sunset_bae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_bae/pseuds/Sunset_bae
Summary: Dean has forgotten something, something important, something that Cas could never forget, something that changed both of them. How wil he react when he find out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this headcanon that when Cas saved Dean from hell they fell in love during the process, but once Dean was back at earth he'd forgotten so I decided to write this! Hope you like it and feel free to leave feedback! Sorry the chapter is so short!

Why? Why can’t he just remember?! It’s all Castiel can think as he feels himself drowning in the green eyes that belongs to who he considers to be one of the most beautiful people on the planet  
-Dean, I…. He wants to tell him but he doesn’t know how too and he’s scared that once Dean learns the truth it will ruin the profound bond that they share and have shared for a while  
-Sup, Cas? Dean runs his hands through his hair and lift his eyebrows in antisipation.  
-Never mind Dean, it’s not of importance. Dean looks at Cas and shrugs his shoulders and his attention goes back to the beer in his hand. Cas had tried to hint to Dean multiple times, one time he’d even shoved up at dean’s car covered in nothing but bees but he never really took the hint. Sometimes he felt a little glimmer of hope and he thought maybe it wasn’t all in wane, but the hoped always died when dean came to him bragging to him about his latest conquer. He’s looking at Dean as he feels Dean meeting his gaze and they looked at each other for just long enough, and Cas feels that glimmer of hope return.  
-You two done eying each other or? Cas barely noticed the younger Winchester brother entering the room. Sam had always seemed to get something, weather joking or not he wasn’t entirely oblivious. Dean as usual ignored his brothers comment and goes on to tell him about a case he found, what Dean believes to be a demon possession about a two-hour drive from the bunker. Cas miss hunting with the Winchesters with Dean, he hasn’t been on a hunt in a while, this one time however he decides to go along on the hunt.  
The car ride to the hunt takes a little longer than expected because Dean wanted to stop for burgers, something Sam a little involuntarily agreed to.  
They are spray-painting a devil’s trap on the floor and covering it with a rug when a loud bang is heard at the door and a girl, no older than 13 enters the room  
-Winchesters…, and is that your little angle toy? Cas can’t help but feel bad for the girl so young, so pure and possessed. Sam yells for Cas to go get salt, a command he immediately follows. He’s searching in the kitchen cabinets when he hears someone enter, he turns around to see it’s Dean, he has this smug smile on his face. A thought suddenly hit’s Cas, this isn’t Dean, this isn’t the person that learned him what it is to feel, this is someone else, this is a demon. Sam comes rushing in, yelling and starts doing an exorcism, Cas wants do something but he knows if he blasts the demon it could kill Dean. Sam is in the middle of the exorcism when the demon lets out a few words  
-He loves you too, you know. The words take Cas by surprise, it can’t be true, the demon is lying it has too. Black smoke fills the air as Dean returns to himself. The car ride back to the bunker is completely silent. They finally go down the all too familiar stairs, Sam goes straight to bed leaving Dean and Cas alone.  
-Dean. He wants to tell him everything but he interrupted  
-Did you know? Their eyes meet for the first time since the demon possession.  
-A while ago I saved a person from damnation, and during the process we came to create a bond, feelings, something I’d never felt before, then when the human was safely on earth he’d forgotten everything about it but I hadn’t. Cas saw that Dean eyes were glowing in recognition and without a warning their lips interlocked and Cas wanted the moment to last forever


End file.
